


He Wants Someone Badly

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, I hate myself for this, M/M, Utter Shite, i don't know why this is here, i was desperate ok?, just save your souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Once upon a time, Kevin had flames in his heart and a complete stranger washed them off and replaced them with coldness and range.





	He Wants Someone Badly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no seen!  
> y'all probably 've seen that drama, Aleks' departure, the loss against utd... it's hard to explain how i feel atm so i WILL NOT screw this up cause it's already SCREWED!  
> This work is based on many songs i've listened to the past.. three four days? and especially 'I want someone badly' which is by the great great great great Jeff Buckley.  
> but! It's not inspired on that version, it's Chet Faker's version which is a complete piece of art!  
> CHECK IT OUT THO  
> I don't know why it's Kevin/Kun but eh.. the only pairing that came to my mind  
> and i found it hard with picking the title, stuck between 'the romance street' which is utter cringe and 'i want someone badly' so i made that up eh. 
> 
> it's a complete rubbish and i had mixed feelings while writing it and i don't know how it went tbh but just, it's my first time since a while, i've been away from writing for like a month and it didn't feel good.  
> i won't make this any longer and i just hope you enjoy my mixed and shitty feelings i wrote it at night and you'd probably understand.
> 
> (Updated note: i read this an hour after i puplished it and i feel like shit, what's this?  
> I'm so sorry for it).

It was almost sun-set when Sergio was driving in 'Die romantisch Straße' which was a famous road in southern Germany. It stretched 220 miles from Wurzburg to Fussen. It located in the Bavarian and Baden-Wurttemberg regions; it took a huge amount of German history and it was a beautiful place to attract visitors.  
Sergio was stunned. The colorful small cottages and the blue-orange skies dazzled him; it really was a great suggestion from Leroy, Sergio's German friend, to visit and to take a trip around in a mini car.  


As the beautiful sound of jazz music lodged in Sergio's heart and soul, he slightly grunted along with the it, tipping on the steering wheel. It was in that moment where he felt like a bird and the whole world was his cage, and as everyone knew, the world had no limits.

 

he closed his eyes with the sound of music and moved his head lightly, it was Spring and the perfect wasn't enough to describe the weather in Würzburg city.  
and as they said, perfection doesn't last forever, it was the 'perfect' time to tell that phrase when Sergio felt like his car was flying, he denied the reality but it was truly flying!

"oh my goodness!" he shouted, that’s when a BMW rammed into his passenger’s side. His little car rolled over several times, breaking glasses and inflating the safety bag. His head made contact with the cement ground not a moment later.  


"holy schnitzel!" he hovered, his voice was verging to fond. It was terrifying and stupid at the same time, like, who got into a car accident while he was listening to jazz and everything seemed peaceful and colorful to the Mancunian visitor, until a huge BMW showed out of nowhere to be seen and that happened.  


The car's side was against the floor, the car paused lengthwise that Sergio was forced to push the passernger's door which was literally facing the blue-orange sky that Sergio was flirting to. What a twist of fate.  


He pushed the door so hard that it hurt his right leg, things got worse and Sergio had to get himself out of the car as fast as he could. It was obvious he had a hard time with facing reality. The moment Sergio got out of the car, he nearly fell over, dizzy. His head looked like it hurt; conversely, he fell on his shoulder after a few seconds of floundering around himself. He fell so hard against the hard concrete and his vision was blurring  
"bist du okay? Herr! Herr!" a voice suddenly  


"oh my god" Sergio huffed. The man put his hand under Sergio's head and it wasn't a quiet polite reaction from Sergio. "No! Don't touch my head!"  


"oh Gott!" the boy cried out, "Es tut mir Leid!"  


"I'm fine, just help me to get up eh?"  


"Na sicher!" Kevin, who wasn't the one who hit Sergio's mini car stammered, he didn't even realize that the man was speaking English, he was too nervous and scared. The man seemed angry, the pain have been to much for him to bear and Kevin tried his best to help him but he didn't exactly know how so he did everything he saw on the television.

He held his wrist and put his other hand around his waist, the man was heavy and barely managed to press his right leg against the hard ground  
"um, I can take you to hospital?" Kevin offered, he kept his hand around Sergio's wrist and faced his face  


"no I'm okay, the car isn't, I rented it, i'm in a trouble" Sergio chuckled softly, his expression changed when he leaned on his right leg and Kevin couldn't help but retreat  


"ok come with me, I'll call the police to drag the.. car and I'll take you to hospital, eh?"  


"Ok…" Sergio lowered his head. It wasn't Kevin's responsibility but it's what humans normally do. They guy seemed so sweet and Kevin found himself incapable of averting his eyes from the man's face, he was handsome, his skin was unbelievably soft and it sent an aura of something Kevin couldn't quite know when he held the man's hand, like.. damn.  


"um ok," Kevin stammered again, the man looked up at him and squinted, "the car is over there".  


"that's not a BMW" Sergio narrowed his eyes looking between Kevin and his car. "you didn't.. it wasn't you?" Sergio said offhandedly.  


"no, actually, I don't even think the guy noticed the accident, it happened so fast, I was on the other side of the road" Kevin explained. The injured man paused and looked around the area with suspicious eyes  


"eh so fast" he let a grimace onto his features and continued to walk along with the boy's hand around his waist.  
Sergio begged his body to cooperate and how surprising, it didn't. he was limping and his head hurt like he never get his head off the concrete but that time, he felt like the concrete was exactly on his head. Unconsciously, he pulled the man's shirt from the back so hard when he felt like he's no longer able to stand on one leg. There was concern in the boy's eyes, Sergio noticed, so he downed his head again, "fuck..." he murmured.

"oh mein Gott, did I hurt you?" the boy cramped.  


"no not at all" Sergio answered weekly.

_______

"i called the cops, it's their job now" Kevin said as he got into the car

"are you German?" asked Sergio as he hardly managed to put the seat's belt around himself  


"are you comfortable?" they both asked at the same time. Kevin chuckled lightly and so did Sergio, "I'm not really, I'm from Belgium" Kevin took a peak at Sergio while turning on the engine and driving slowly, "we also speak German there, I came to visit my family"  


"oh, mint. I live in Manchester, but I'm Argentinian and yeah I'm comfortable" Sergio spoke while his head was leaned against the window, facing Kevin. pain was slowly taking control on his body, it was hard for him to move but he manned-up and swallowed, it's not cool to look like a baby after falling from a bike, kinda same experience but the car is a bit safer. 

 

"that's cool" Kevin offered a smile. It was bizarrely intimate and Kevin couldn't stop himself from blushing. Like, the guy was staring at him with his head leaned, how spellbinding that was? Unlimitedly intimate.  
The Mancunian saw something shining next to his feet, he slowly reached it and it was a bottle of beer, unexpectable in Germany.  
"i was buying beer before i saw the accident, i need it now more than ever" Kevin scoffed and Sergio deadpanned.

"no thanks, not ready for another accident" he threw the bottle to the back seat and lifted his eye-brows, "i really am a bad driver, though." he continued and Kevin smiled sheepishly.

minutes of silence there and BAM, the Belgian was ruined. "tell me about yourself, if that would be okay?" Sergio finally broke the silence and no, it wasn't going fine from Kevin's side, he almost soured that moment. Small chats always helped Sergio to get through pain and when a calamitous was about to happen, then it'd be the best time to come out with a conversation, at least better than moan like a baby bitch and cry the dignity out. "me? Um…" he smiled, not moving his eyes from the road, he robbed the back of his neck and grunted, "I'm a campfire who enjoys sitting with cold-hearted bastards just to see them roast their marshmallows around my warm flames" he dramatically said.  


Sergio drawled, a little bit astonished when he drew to look at Kevin, the Belgian smiled crookedly and shrugged, "you already know where I work"  
"that's beautiful" Sergio's expression was priceless that a loud mewl fled from Kevin's lips and he felt like there was something in him thawed. "i'm a teacher" he added. 

"oh that's cool! What do you teach?"  


"music".  


"that's even cooler" he exclaimed and Sergio chuckled loudly.  


Kevin turned the radio on, he was about to switch the channel when Sergio abruptly stopped his hand and halted.  


"that's Jeff Buckley's" Sergio murmured, softly easing his grip on Kevin's hand  


"I want someone badly" he offered a toothy smile and looked at Kevin as he returned to his old position. Kevin was still shocked, "that's my favorite song" he closed his eyes and leaned against the chair, it was an attractive scene, much as watching that the flames in Kevin's heart burned him from the inside, they were no longer warm, it was impossible, IMPOSSIBLE! For Kevin to fall in love in a day. And it wasn't a day, they were few minutes.  
And as Adam's apple showed whenever Sergio leaned his head to the back, Kevin would find himself incapable from moving his gaze away from the beautiful sight  


"and I wanna know, said I wanna know, am I sure that I heard you crying, and I wanna know, if you're leaving just do it tonight…" his slight, perfect accent was like a freezing water that blew the warm flames if Kevin.  


"cause this someone, someone be you".  
His face was like a painting, Kevin didn't understand.  
And every painting had angles, which would look different from every different corner.  
And Kevin saw all the angles, but he didn't understand it. The man was so beautiful to bear, so attractive to believe and so hot to connect with  


__________

Sergio insisted that he can manage it from the point they arrived to the hospital and that he'd meet up with a friend of his, he gave him an awkward hug and went off, Kevin couldn't argue more, simply waved and went off too.

Few days later, Kevin was in the same street, Die romantisch Straße, and they did good with picking the name, though. But it was at night. And there was none to be around, it was just him and a bottle of the cheap beer, why he went there? because he wanted to understand.  


He was reluctant to do himself any other damage. Because it's hard to fall in love, he didn't know if it was really love! And it's even harder with a complete stranger. And the hardest was the song that kept tickling his ears, the man's murmurs and soft accent.

Was it really love? he didn't even know his name, he was just an Argentinian who teaches music in Manchester.  
Was it a mistake? if he really had fallen in love? it was just silly to think of that and he only wanted to know if that musician had found a seat in the campfire.

And after all, it wasn't his fault that he stopped next to that shop to buy a bottle of beer, or the one's who turned the car upside down.  
It wasn't his human nature's fault as well. That nature who made him run to the injured man or 'The shattered piece of art' as he liked to call him. Like a believer to a god or a sinner for an escape. It was just his destiny.

there was that time when he wanted to smash the bottle of beer on his head cause what the fudge? and it made him feel horrible about himself cause why? but after all, it might be just a secret, that street has a secret and things happened so there was no other option just to sip that beer and celebrate for being broken and needy. Plus, the flames were no longer there, no more marshmallows to roast.

That Argentinian filled something in the boy which is still filled, even though he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. (Die romantisch Straße) means the romance street which is real, it's located in southern Deutschland and it's so so beautiful so i had to screw it up and write this about it.
> 
> Thanks for bearing with this, like i don't know why it's here though.  
> plus, it's 2017 and i still don't know how to use Tumblr and i don't want to try so i won't embarrass myself  
> you can leave me prompts in the comments section if you want though cause I don't always find the inspiration.
> 
> i'm all the way fucked up cause kolarov left the club andnowi'mdeadinsidebye.


End file.
